The Girl Who Knew the Potters
by LunyGirlsLove
Summary: Kaytlynn Maxwell is in her final year at Hogwarts when young Mister Potter begins his girl year. This muggleborn metamorphmagus has a mysterious past but an even more mysterious future. Join her on her journey through the years Harry Potter is attending school and see a different point of view of some unlikely characters...


((Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's works or character. My OC takes place in the world she created. All respect to Rowling our queen.))

It was late in April, graduating felt closer than it ever had for Kaytlynn Maxwell. This year had been an odd one at Hogwarts, the young Mister Potter was here for his first year, which was nice for Kayt because she looked at him like a little brother, as well as the other first year Gryffindors, Kayt was very nurturing, but Harry was different. Kayt had been very close to Lily Evans Potter.

She took a deep breath as she walked around the grounds at night, she sat down at the edge of the lake and waited. She liked the sound of the crickets, the soft waves that hit the shore because there was a light breeze over the lake; Kayt preferred the night time, less people were around to disturb her when she'd get lost in a deep thought or daydream. Her thoughts moved to Lily and James. She was so close to them as a child, they were some of her parents' first friends when they lived in England. Her parents were in the United States' Air Force and lived in England when Kaytlynn was born, but they had also lived in France and Italy, the moved back to the United States, taking Kayt with them, shortly after the Potters died. Kayt's hair flooded into a sea of red locks when she thought of Lily, normally she could control the changing of her hair and features, but certain memories sparked these outbursts.

Kaytlynn was a unique witch, a metamorphmagus and muggle born, it is unclear how she was born so gifted, but from the mere moment of birth her parents knew something was different about her. Kaytlynn's mother Violet screamed for the nurse's attention when she was left alone with her daughter for the first time. Kaytlynn was born with a small amount of medium to dark blonde hair and newborn blue eyes, but after she had stopped crying and the nurses left her to be with her mother and father her hair changed. As Kayt snuggled into her mother's side, as if to express appreciation for the warmed, the hair turned a soft shade of red and when her mother began to freak out upon noticing the change, the frightened baby in her arms began to cry. The drastic changing of emotions brought on another change in the soft baby hair to a light blue. One nurse ran in, then another when the first nurse ran out, obviously shaken up, but luckily the third nurse, a male nurse knew what to do. He had a friend that he grew up with who was a wizard, both boys grew up to be caretakers in their own respectable united worlds, the nurse that took care of Kayt after the hair changing outbursts and the healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The kind nurse had heard his friend at St. Mungo's describe a patient with color changing hair in the past and informed the Maxwell family that they were going to be transferred to the hospital for witches and wizards. The news obviously came as a shock to the Maxwell family, but when they looked at their beautiful daughter, coloring changing hair and all they knew that whatever the doctors or healer at this new fascinating place were going to tell them was going to be okay.

When the news of such magical rarity reached the ears of the headmaster at the magical school nearest the Maxwell family, who was currently stationed in England, he had to meet the girl. He inquired upon a meeting by owl to the Maxwell's residence and asked them if they would like to visit the wizarding school, Hogwarts. The attached parcel was left with the letter headmaster Dumbledore had sent to the Maxwell's, inside of it was a small bag of floo powder which also had instructions on how to use such magical instrument. The Maxwell's were to go to the Leaky Cauldron in London, which to a muggle eye would not be recognizable, so he gave a brief description about the surrounding area and there they would meet a witch that would take them inside and show them the way to use the floo system.

The Maxwell's hadn't left their home very often since bringing home their new child as her hair and features could change in an instance and it would alarm others; they hadn't know what to do about it, but luckily when they made their trip to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had offered to let the potion's master at the time, Professor Slughorn, begin to make a potion regiment for the young girl to follow to keep her changing appearance under control until she is old enough to be trained to do so herself.

Kaytlynn grew to like the professor's at Hogwarts, along with the students. Professor McGonagall had walked her parents into the potion's classroom in the middle of the 3rd year's lesson. The Slytherin's of the room obviously snickered at the sight of Muggles being in Hogwarts School, but others, such as the young Lily Evans "aww"ed. After catching sight of Kayt's hair which burned red at the sight of young Lily's own bright hair, her mother walked her over to the young Miss Evans. Dumbledore had the Maxwell family return to Hogwarts monthly to receive the potion that would calm Kayt's ever changing features; she grew surprising close to Lily Evans as the years progressed.

Kayt was lost in thought, as the night usually provided her to be, so she hadn't noticed the man sit down next to her until he spoke, "What might you be thinking about Miss Maxwell?"

The familiar voice woke Kayt from her trance, "oh it's nothing," she blushed, her hair turning a light red to match her cheeks; she finally calmed herself focusing her hair back to its natural dark blonde and her eyes shined a dark forest green, then she was finally able to look up at Severus sitting beside her. "What brings you out here, professor?"


End file.
